


How the Soldier Saved the Spider

by Widowlover1211



Series: The Spider and the Soldier [2]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Natasha’s also really hot when she’s evil, Sharon’s actually in this one I swear, Smut, Steve is really sad, Steve kind of likes it, With some fluff at the end, a little violent but it’s the Avengers so what did you expect?, just saying, reprogrammed!Natasha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-04-24 10:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19171054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Widowlover1211/pseuds/Widowlover1211
Summary: It’s been a year since Alexei reprogrammed Nat and the Avengers are rushing to find the two spies. As Natalia commits atrocities across the globe with her newly revived husband, Steve copes with the loss of his partner. It’s as if they don’t exist, no sign of the couple anywhere but Steve stays hopeful that he will get her back. But when he does will they be able to get back to the way things were before?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ITS BEEN SO LONG. I’m so so so so sorry it took me this long to update the second part of this little series I made. If you haven’t read the first part you can go back there then read this one but honestly I don’t think you really have to unless you want context. After suffering from one of the worst cases of writers block I’ve ever dealt with, here’s the new story!

A Year.

 

It had been a year since Steve had seen Nat. A year since he’d watched her be programmed into her old self. A year since he’d touched her. A year since he’d  _ kissed  _ her. After the feed had come in the Avengers had given all their effort in trying to find Nat to no avail. Wherever they were they weren’t giving off a signal. Then, before they could try anything else, Nat was gone and the feed over. Steve had watched as Alexei grinned and roughly kissed her, his stomach turning in disgust. Even now he had to remind himself it wasn’t Natasha but Natalia. 

 

The Avengers had begun to feel useless. It was as if the two people didn’t exist. Tony and Bruce worked vigorously in Stark tower as Clint worked from the ground. Steve had insisted he come but the other blond man disagreed.  _ You’re too noticeable. They’d know we were looking for them.  _ Steve reluctantly agreed. He was an internationally known face and he had no doubt Alexei and Natalia knew him. Everything had been quiet. It was driving them all crazy that nothing had seen them. Not a single security camera or civilian had even caught a glance of the the two redheads. On the bright side there also weren’t any sights of trouble either.

 

Or at least that was until the seventh month Nat was missing.

 

It was in Palestine, nowhere near where they’d been looking. A diplomat and his family was assassinated, house burned down. Everyone was accounted for except for his five year old daughter. No signs she was alive, a ridiculously large amount of blood left behind in her room. It was hers, tested and proven. The country drew out her death certificate with her other family members. But they knew better. It was similar to Nat’s file had written down as a theory to her possible ancestry. Guess that proved that the theory was correct.

 

After that little girls just started disappearing. The diplomat’s daughter had been a test run. No one was sure why they would start with such a high risk target but from then on they had stuck to girls in Europe. All the children looked different, redheads, brunettes, blondes of all different shades as well. It was starting, and they didn’t know how to stop it.

 

Fast forward eight months and there they were. The kidnappings had stopped but 100 girls had been taken by the two spies. Steve felt responsible for not being able to find her, not being able to find Alexei when he had the chance. Then he had wasted even more time wallowing in his self pity while the others worked to bring back his partner. Their partner. He headed down to Stark’s lab. When Clint hit the ground the Avengers made sure they always checked up on him. He was supposed to be reporting to Steve in thirty minutes. He greeted Bruce and Tony as he entered.

 

“He there?” He asked.    
  


“Yeah,” Tony answered, not looking at him. He specifically had been working hard to find the new spies, upset Alexei had tech he didn’t. Steve was pretty sure the man hadn’t slept for more than a handful of hours each day since they disappeared. “Clint, Cap’s here.”

 

“Hawk Reporting.” Steve expected another bland report that basically stated that he found nothing in great detail.    
  


“Status?” Tony pulled up Clint’s GPS location. In the middle of a marketplace and safe as far as they could tell.

 

“I saw something, Cap.” For the first time since he entered Tony looked up from his screen. Bruce stopped working and approached the screen Clint was speaking through. 

 

“Y-you found them?” He asked, hope lacing his tone. They could all hear the hidden question in his words.  _ You found her? _

 

“No, sorry Cap. I didn’t find them but I may know where their going.” Steve deflated but his mood improved at Clint’s words.

 

“How?” He asked.

 

“Well, as usual, I was at the market and something flew over me. It was there then gone in a second. Too fast to be a helicopter or a plane and it was silent like the quinjet. If I weren’t trained to see such things I wouldn’t have caught it. No one else seemed to notice.” 

 

“How do you know it was them and not the Russian military?” Bruce spoke.

 

“Russian military has something similar to the quinjet but it’s not silent. It’s poorly developed and clunky. They used hammer tech to develop it.” He said, facepalming.

 

“They were headed West and their speed was too high to be going anywhere here. If you ask me, they’re crossing an ocean.” They all paused.

 

“They’re coming to us.”

~S~N~S~N~

It had been a week since Clint had spotted their jet. Steve had told him he did well but there wasn’t a point in him staying in Russia any longer. A year and the only lead they had was a jet they believed was headed towards the U.S. It was a good lead but there was still no point in continuing to look. He made his way back over to headquarters and reported his last day in person. Steve was getting ready to go to the gym. He had been spending more and more of his time there to clear his head, needing a lot of that lately. It really helped when he thought about Nat. Her smile, her laugh, her corny jokes about his age. Everything about her hurt, even the good memories. He wished she would’ve depended on him, believed in him to defeat Alexei. A voice in the back of his mind argued that he had gotten his ass kicked and she only went with him because she didn’t want to watch him die. Which was a very likely scenario. Before Steve could shut down his thoughts, his phone rang. It was Bruce.

 

“Rogers.”

 

“Steve we’re getting a feed. I think it’s from them.” Steve quickly hung up and grabbed his things, not needing any more context. He quickly hopped on his bike and sped in the direction of the tower. What if it was her? What if she was only faking and she was trying to reach them? It was a foolish theory to have but the hopeful parts of him thrived on those ideas. It kept him driven and hopeful he would find her. He entered the tower, taking the stairs because he needed to burn off some of the adrenaline that was coursing through him. He burst into the conference room where everyone was waiting.

 

“Where’s the feed?’

 

“Good morning to you too, Cap.” Tony said. He frowned.

 

“Where is the feed?” he repeated. Tony pointed to the screen. 

 

“I haven’t been able to trace it so i’m about to let it come through in 3...2...1.” Tony pressed a button and It revealed a familiar face. The woman smirked and crossed her legs.

 

“I thought you’d never pick up.” She pouted. If his heart wasn’t beating out of his chest at the sight of her, Steve would probably laugh.  

 

“Nat?” He breathed. Her innocent facade disappeared, her smirk growing dark.

 

“Steve.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nat finds that her new serum comes with some very interesting enhancements. Steve finds out an old friend has joined Alexei’s side.

_ The Other day _

 

“A-Alexei.” She moaned. He was moving vigorously inside of her, pleasurable bordering on painful. Natalia preferred it that way. Breathless pants filled the room, both of them much too close to release to stop now. Her husband’s hand slithered in between their bodies, two fingers massaging her clit as he moved even faster. She mewled.

 

“Natalia...Natalia.” He grunted. Alexei’s other hand made its way up to her throat, constricting around the area, painfully. Natalia gasped as her airway was cut off, growing dizzy. Why did it feel so good but so bad at the same time? Why was the harsh touch so familiar, yet so alien? Thoughts clouded her mind as black spots began to appear in her vision. Then all of a sudden like a wave of hurt, pleasure only a pleasant afterthought, they came together. As he rolled off of her, panting, her gasping as his hand released her throat, she smiled.

 

“You’ve been insatiable since I returned. Did you miss me?” He turned to look at her, cold, blank blue eyes meeting her green ones. It never mattered how he felt, she had never once seen love in his eyes. Perhaps it was the years of living through the work they did. A small part of her deep in her mind, so quiet she barely heard it. It sounded like her but the voice was...different. She ignored it. Alexei smiled before rolling onto his side to face her.

“I’ve missed you. It has been almost two decades since we’ve seen each other.” 

 

“Since you faked your death, you mean.” She said, her face giving off none of the emotions she was feeling. Alexei sighed and brought his fingers up to lightly stroke at the already healing hand-shaped bruise on her neck. Ever since he had injected her with that new serum, her body had been even more enhanced than usual. 

 

“It couldn’t be helped.” She looked at him, really looked at him. Her expression was cold.

 

“It could be helped. You’ve kept secrets before but your death is different. I should have known about it despite the instructors. I thought the love we shared was stronger than that but perhaps not, seeing as you left me without even a second thought.” She gave him a cool glare, the temperature of the room seemed to drop as their eyes met. “You treated me no better than the men I seduce.” At that Alexei moved quickly, pinning her against the headboard by her neck. Natalia didn’t make a sound, refusing to show her weakness in front of him.

 

“Don’t you  _ ever  _ compare me to those mongrels. I am a king, a God among men and I refuse to be compared to worthless bugs being squashed under my feet.” He spit out. She didn’t react. “You’d do best if you didn’t question me.” He tightened his hold. A sense of remembrance washed over her, memories of the months before he died, when he’d started acting harshly with her. Alexei had treated her like a doll to be thrown around and played with, challenging her to fight after fight until they were both bruised, bloody, and resenting each other. She’d killed men, had them on their knees begging for mercy but for some reason she couldn’t do the same with him. Natalia let Alexei bend her every which way until she was on the brink of breaking. But this was different.

 

She was different.

 

She could feel strength coursing through her veins, anger filling her. Once upon a time she would say Alexei was stronger than her, better serum, harder training. But not today. She craned her neck to look at him, her eyes blank of any emotion as she reached up and placed her hand over the one on her neck. Natalia ignored her brain signalling her need to breathe, grasping tightly around his wrist. Alexei’s eyes widened as she pulled away his hand from her neck. She could see he was surprised by her strength and honestly, so was she but she wouldn’t show it. A sort of insane glee filled her that she was now stronger than her husband. She gave him a deranged smile, tightening her hold on his probably already bruised wrist.

 

“And you’d do best not to underestimate me. Black Widows kill their significant others after they mate, after all.” Alexei held her gaze, refusing to show weakness. Who was this woman? She was his wife but different, stronger. More dangerous. A small part of him thought  _ a threat  _ but he tucked that thought away. “And we’ve already mated, making your existence useless to me.” She released his hand. Alexei rubbed his wrist. It was sprained.

 

“I am quite useful. Who was it that brought you back?” she ignored the question, rolling her neck from the discomfort of being released. Natalia turned to him and gave him this look. Alexei wasn’t sure what it was about her eyes that made him feel so...impotent. As if every plan he’d devised leading up until now was pointless. He cleared his throat. “Anyway, as I said, I’m not useless,” He said it coldly but made sure not to make it seem disrespectful. In her current state who knew how she would react?

 

“I’ve gotten you a gift.” It was then her eyes shifted back into that warm, familiar emerald green. 

“Really.” He nodded before a wide grin stretched over his face. “And I think you’ll love it.”

~S~N~S~N~

_ Present _

 

“Steve.” The name curled around her voice as if it were meant to be there. Part of him thought that it was, just not with this version of her. “That is what she called you, correct? Natasha had such plain tastes in men, just look at you. Never thought she’d go for your type yet here we are.”

 

“What do you want, Natalia?” She smiled, a wide, intimidating thing. Steve’s eyes narrowed in suspicion.

 

“From Nat to Natalia just like that? Well, I guess it doesn’t matter. I’ve contacted you today because I know, you know I’m here. New York, I mean. You’re not the only one with good intelligence.” The blonde’s grip tightened on Tony’s desk. Damn her. “I’ve begun already, plenty of children I’ve taken to play with but i’d rather play a game with you.”

 

“A game?” he asked. She nodded.

 

“Yes. It began when my husband brought me back and we devised our plan but you’ve made it interesting. You want to stop me and get your dear love, Natasha, back, yes?” He didn’t respond. “Then come find me, Steve.” 

 

“I am going to find you, Natalia and you will pay for all the trouble you’ve caused. The Avengers will get justice for those who have suffered because of you.” Natalia rolled her eyes.

 

“What a stereotypical superhero.” She groaned before an even wider grin crossed her features. She turned to the side and gestured for someone to approach. “I have a new addition to my team that I’d think you’d love to meet. Come, come.” The person crossed into the camera’s view, clenching his fist tightly. The action caused the ridges of his metal arm to ripple like one big wave. Steve’s eyes widened as the brown-haired man came into view, familiar ice blue eyes coming into view.

 

“Bucky?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long but I’m not sure how I wanted this chapter to go. I also added a surprise: BUCKYYY!!!! Are you surprised? He just seemed to fit really well into this chapter so I went for it. I think you guys are really going to like how this story goes. I might even write a part three. Hope you enjoyed my story. 
> 
> Leave some kudos and I love to hear comments about what you want to see or how you feel.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I’m currently working on the second one. Please leave some kudos and comments and let me know what you think. I also like to hear what you want to see.


End file.
